cairrou_watashi_wa_jimendesufandomcom-20200213-history
Dad
Cairrou's father (referred to as Boris in the OVA), is a major antagonist in Cairrou: Watashi wa Jimendesu. '' '' He first appears in episode 1, Cairrou Goes to McDonald's and Gets the Ground for Two Weeks. Dad can often be considered an instigator for Cairrou's inappropriate actions, and usually physically and emotionally abuses Cairrou in every episode. Dad will also ground Cairrou for his actions, one week is usually the length, with the longest currently being two weeks. The equalizer, however, is that Cairrou also has the ability to ground, grounding Dad in episode 2, Cairrou's Dad Gets the Ground for Two Weeks, for two weeks. Another ability that Dad has is teleportation, first seen in episode 4, ''Cairrou Goes on the Computer and Gets the Ground, ''when Dad teleports behind Cairrou when Cairrou is on the computer. Backstory Not much is known of Dad's backstory, yet his actions throughout the series might suggest either a life of crime or a long history of being abused. Dad's severely short memory span may suggest a potential brain transplant in the past, potentially having his brain swapped with that of a fish. Personality Dad is very strict, and will often resort to violence if provoked. Dad will only feel remorseful for his actions if they affect him negatively later on. Dad rarely shows any caring or empathy towards his son, Cairrou, whom he grounded for two weeks without ever checking on him. Dad occasionally becomes calmer after a violent outbreak. Biography While Dad may lack in much personality or structure in terms of backstory, his actions in each episode play a sizable role to the events and outcomes in each episode. Episode 1 In Episode 1, Dad denies Cairrou permission to go McDonald's, either due to shortage of money or Dad's personal beliefs on the fast food industry (not clarified in episode). When Cairrou continues to push that he wants to go to McDonald's, Dad pushes and slaps him, and then grants him permission to go to McDonald's, as well as giving him the money. Cairrou's actions of beating Samir may have been influenced by Dad's violent outbreak earlier. Dad, nonetheless, beats Cairrou again, and grounds him for two weeks. Episode 2 Episode 2 picks up two weeks after Episode 1, and Dad hasn't checked on Cairrou once over that period. Dad goes to check on Cairrou, and tells him that he is un-grounded. However, Dad enters Cairrou's room without knocking, and Cairrou grounds Dad for two weeks. This is the first time in the series in which Cairrou defeats Dad. Episode 3 Dad appears late in Episode 3, teleporting in behind Cairrou while he is on the computer. Dad scolds him for being on the computer, and grounds Cairrou for a week, as well as grounding him from the computer for a week. Dad beats Cairrou at the end of the episode. Episode 4 Dad appears in episode 4 with Cairrou on the couch. Cairrou informs him that he beat mom, and when Dad asks who did it, Cairrou says that Dad did it. Dad is then taken to prison, where he is remorseful. He is, however, bored and leaves jail. Dad figures out Cairrou beat mom, and grounds Cairrou for one week for blaming Dad for beating mom. Episode 5 Episode 5 is the first episode in the ONA in which Dad isn't present in the episode.